This invention relates in general to vehicles and a system for programming, modifying, and/or saving settings related to various parameters of the vehicle interior.
Most vehicles have various user operated controls that cause a sound to be emitted when actuated to provide feedback to the driver that their action of operating the control is being carried out. For example, operation of a turn signal mechanism may cause an audible signal, such as a continuous series of sounds, to be emitted while the turn signal mechanism is being actuated. This audible signal is preprogrammed by the manufacture of the vehicle and is not changeable by the purchaser/driver of the vehicle.
Most vehicles also have several alerts and notifications that typically have an associated sound or visual data corresponding thereto. These alerts sound automatically when a given vehicle condition is detected to call attention thereto. Often, the alerts and sounds for user operated controls are provided for the safety and convenience of the driver and other vehicle passengers. The sounds associated with the various vehicle events are typically beeps, ringing, or buzzing sounds. Although the sounds have been effective to notify drivers and other passengers of the vehicle of given events, it would be advantageous to allow users to modify these sounds to provide notifications that are more pleasing to the user.
Also within the passenger compartment of the vehicle are various devices that are positionable by the user and other passengers. These devices can include seats, mirrors, pedals, the steering wheel, etc. These various devices are typically positioned for the safety and convenience of the users. It is known in the art to have these devices be automatically positioned based on user preset settings. The automatic positioning can be accorded by any driver recognition mechanism. The typical mechanisms include a key fob or user operable buttons on an instrument panel. Depressing a button on either the key fob or instrument panel operates various actuators that mechanically move the various devices.